


Evil Author Day 2017

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, See Each Chapter for Tags and Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: My offerings for Evil Author Day this year. Each chapter is a different story. There are 5 Criminal Minds stories and 5 James Bond stories.





	1. Daemons-Criminal Minds-Hotch/Reid

**Author's Note:**

> None of these are beta'd at all and mistakes are probably very prevalent. Please do not point them out, I know they are there. 
> 
> What is in these chapters are not guaranteed in the final posted story so don't get attached to everything in the previews.
> 
> There is no guarantee that these will ever see the light of day as a finished story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was firmly believed outside of the BAU that Spencer Reid didn't have a Dæmon. In the over seven years since he'd joined the academy, no one had ever seen it. Aaron Hotchner knew he had one, he'd been around when he heard Spencer talking to her late at night in the bullpen. He never invaded his privacy though and demanded the answer that all of them wanted, which was what was so bad about her that Reid wanted to hide her.

**Title** : Untitled  
**Series** : It Probably Will Be  
**Fandom** : Criminal Minds,  
**Year** : Season 5 (Fall 2009)  
**Category** : Daemons, First Time, Injury Recovery,  
**Ratings** : R  
**Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
**Spoilers** : Up Through Season 6  
**Summary** : It was firmly believed outside of the BAU that Spencer Reid didn't have a Dæmon. In the over seven years since he'd joined the academy, no one had ever seen it. Aaron Hotchner knew he had one, he'd been around when he heard Spencer talking to her late at night in the bullpen. He never invaded his privacy though and demanded the answer that all of them wanted, which was what was so bad about her that Reid wanted to hide her.  
**Warnings** : Canon Typical Violence, Torture, 

Aaron had never known pain like he did in that instant. He felt the blade slide into his stomach again and groaned. He didn't let out a whimper or a moan, just he groans that he couldn't hold in. George Foyet was sitting on his legs, the blade was in his hand and he pulled it out. 

A loud whimper sounded across the room and Aaron turned his head enough to see Kara bound with rope as far from him as possible. She was wiggling in her bindings and trying to get to him. The blade fully cleared Aaron's body and the pain was intense. He was on the edge of passing out and he knew it. It would only take a few more minutes and another slide of the blade inside of him for darkness to take him. 

The sound of nails on the tile of his kitchen had Aaron's head turning that way. 

"What are you looking at?" Foyet asked. The man reached out and pulled Aaron's face back to look at him. A growl ripped through the air and Foyet looked towards Kara. "Shut it you mutt!"

Before Foyet could get the blade up again, the man jerked on top of Aaron and then blood sprayed all over Aaron. Behind Foyet was a large creature. Aaron couldn't figure out what it was. It looked like a wolf in some way, like his Kara, but in other ways it looked like a fox. It's face was covered blood from where it had just ripped Foyet's throat out with it's teeth. 

The creature moved over towards Kara and Aaron finally let out a whimper. It turned to look at him and instead of going towards Kara, it moved towards Aaron. A lick across Aaron's cheek and then it was moving towards Kara. A gentle paw ripped open every single binding on Kara and Aaron's dire wolf ran across to him, nuzzling in at his neck before dragging Foyet's body off of him. The creature said nothing as Kara whimpered at Aaron. Aaron reached out and gripped her wet fur. He didn't care about the blood, there was blood all over him and her already. 

"Aaron," Kara said as her tongue tried to clean blood off of Aaron's face. 

The clatter of a something hitting the floor next to him had Aaron looking at the creature and he saw that it was his house cordless phone. The creature bumped into Kara and seemingly nuzzled at her neck before disappearing from Aaron's sight.

Aaron blamed it all on the blood loss. He tried to reach out for the phone but Kara nosed it away from him. She used her claw to dial a number. Aaron couldn't see well enough to see what number she dialed. 

"Aaron, you are supposed to be asleep," Dave said as he answered his phone. 

"Dave, Aaron's hurt."

"Kara, what's wrong?"

"Foyet attacked me and him and Aaron's bleeding."

"Where is Foyet?"

"Dead. Ki-I ripped his throat out." Kara lied.

Aaron wondered why Kara hadn't said that another Dæmon in the building had killed Foyet. Aaron needed to figure out who it was and thank them. He tried to stay awake but the darkness was claiming him.

XxXxXxX

Aaron woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of but as he heard the beep of the machines around him, he knew he was safe. He heard breathing around him and he tried to open his eyes. His body was sluggish with the pain medicine that was coursing through his body. 

Kara shifted beside him and he reached out to pet her. 

"He's awake," Dave said and there was movement to Aaron's left. Aaron moved his head that way and was successful in opening his eyes. Dave and Prentiss were right there at his side. Prentiss looked worried and Dave just looked upset. "Aaron, what do you remember?"

"Foyet. He's dead."

"Yes, Kara ripped his throat out."

"Where is everyone else?" Aaron asked. He was shocked that none of the rest of the team was there.

"On a case. We were called in early. Just after I called everyone about you. JJ and Morgan are with the victim's son at school, protecting it and Reid is with the victim. Garcia is at the office working on helping to close the case." Dave turned and looked at Prentiss. "You need to go back to Reid and help him go through the doctor's files."

"But..."

"Go," Aaron and Dave said at the same time. Prentiss looked like she wanted to fight it but she did as they both said. Prentiss shut the door behind herself and Dave looked at Aaron as soon as he did. 

"Kara has been muttering about someone named Ri. Who is that?"

"I-" Aaron looked down at Kara and saw that she was clean. She had been bathed and it looked like she was uninjured. "I thought I was hallucinating the Dæmon that killed Foyet but I wasn't was I?" 

"No. I will not tell you who it is, though," Kara said.

"She lied to me on the phone," Dave said. He looked at the Dæmon with an almost proud look on his face. "She's never lied before."

"No, she hasn't and I'm not sure that I like it."

"Ri will never hurt anyone else. I promise Aaron."

"Is she okay?" Aaron asked.

"I've not seen her since she left. She looked fine when she left."

"What was this Ri?" Dave asked. 

"I don't know. She looked like a creature out of a fairy tale or a myth. What is she, Kara?"

"She's asked me not to tell."

"Your own Dæmon keeping secrets is just..." Dave laughed.

"At least Kara is honest when she is keeping secrets. What happened after I passed out?"

"The LEOs and EMTs made it to you before I was able to. I didn't call the team until you were already in the hospital. Then the case came in and we've been trying to take care of both ends and none of us got enough sleep. I don't think the kid slept at all."

"Why not?"

"He was upset before I even called him. I never did get out of him what it was. He's worked the case like a demon possessed, which is good because there is a lot of files." Dave took his time going over the case and what they had figured out. How Prentiss had seen Aaron's file and figured out an aspect of the case that allowed them to realize that it was more than just going after the kid. There was a vendetta to it all. Dave's phone tweeted and beeped more than it really should have and his Peacock Dæmon was upset, meaning that Dave was and he was trying to hide it. 

"Dave, what happened?"

"The UnSub went for the doctor. Prentiss was inside in the bathroom when the doctor fled from the house. He was saved but-" Dave stopped and sighed as Morgan and Prentiss entered the room. Aaron could see blood on Morgan's hands. 

"He's in the operating room. He demanded to be brought here instead of the hospital in Mclean."

Morgan's use of he could only mean Reid, given that the other males on the team were already in the room. 

"What happened?" Aaron asked.

"Reid shoved the doctor out of the way and ended up getting shot just above the knee. He tried to talk the UnSub down but when the man didn't back down, Reid shot him in the gut. Prentiss arrived a second later and helped the UnSub at Reid's assistance. JJ and I arrived a few minutes later and we rode with Reid here."

Morgan and Prentiss only stayed until visiting hours were over but Dave had left earlier to work on the case file for the shooting of not only an UnSub but an agent as well. Morgan had kept him up to date on Reid who was seven rooms down the hall as they were both staying on the surgery ward for the time being. Aaron wanted to go and see him but he knew that he was bed bound.

"All right, Agent Hotchner, how do you feel about a little trip down the hall?" Aaron's nurse Amy asked as she entered the room with another nurse, a male one that Aaron hadn't met yet. 

"Why?" Aaron as leery.

"Because it was pressed upon me by Agent Jareau that if I had any issues with Agent Reid, that you would be the best bet on getting him to calm down. He's not letting us give him pain medication, not even Tylenol. So we are moving you both into the same room." 

"Let's go." Aaron was happy about it in a way. He didn't like being alone in the room. He'd visited with Jack with Haley talking to Dave for the most part so that Aaron had some relative alone time with his son. The two nurses got him into a room where there was a setup for another bed but Reid wasn't in it yet. Aaron's machines were hooked back into the outlets. "Can you held me sit up?"

"Sure," Amy said. 

It was painful to sit up but once he did, he felt better. His body adjusted to it and he relaxed back. Reid was wheeled in a few minutes later. 

"Why am I-" Reid stopped when he saw Aaron. He looked at Amy and then the male nurse. "I want taken back to my room."

"We need the bed and you two already know each other."

"You want him to bully me into taking pain medication. It won't happen."

"Reid," Aaron said.

"We are not working, we are in a hospital. I am not going to do as you say."

"As your friend, I wouldn't mind having a friend in the room with me."

Reid glared at Aaron and his eyes said that he knew what Aaron was doing and he wasn't happy but he'd submit to it. Reid's bed was hooked up to the outlets and he watched as those around him moved in and around his bed. Every time that a person touched his IV lines, Reid flinched. There was something more going on with the younger man. Kara whined and pawed at the bed. Aaron wasn't shocked at that. Kara was like him and had a soft spot for the younger man. Kara liked to bump into him and rub against his leg while he was working. There was never skin to skin to contact that made Aaron feel like someone was walking over his grave. 

As soon as the nurses left them alone and shut their door, Kara jumped down onto the floor and then gently up onto Reid's bed. She stretched along his side and laid her head on his hurt leg. She was almost curled around his knee. In that instant, Aaron knew exactly who Ri belonged to.


	2. The Guardians-Criminal Minds/Destiny-Hotch/Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GARCIA hunted for years for the perfect Guardian to call her own. The thing was she had six total parts and needed to find six perfect Guardians. She had four and needed two more. The thing was that the one she was searching for. She had been searching for him from the start. A spark of Light inside that would scream to her. The other four sparks didn't scream. This spark though, it was screaming.

Series has started being posted [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019916).


	3. Shadow Monsters-Criminal Minds-Hotch/Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go bump in the night and some of them look human. Some might even be the people you trust most in the world.

Posted [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895125).


	4. Shadow Team-Criminal Minds-Hotch/Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Neville Longbottom retired from Shadow Team, Harry Potter places his newest recruit onto it. Problem is that Aaron Hotchner doesn't know where Spencer Reid's loyalties lie and if he can trust him.

**Title** : Shadow Team  
**Series** : Magic, Darkness, and Love  
**Fandom** : Criminal Minds, Harry Potter  
**Year** : 2015-2016  
**Tags** : EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Haley Bashing, Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, No One Is Safe From Bashing, Soulmates, William Reid Bashing, Canon Divergence,  
**Ratings** : NC-17  
**Pairings** : eventual Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, past Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Various Background Pairings,  
**Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Neville Longbottom, Jack Hotchner, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Irma Pince,  
**Spoilers** : Entire Book Series & TV Show  
**Summary** : When Neville Longbottom retired from Shadow Team, Harry Potter places his newest recruit onto it. Problem is that Aaron Hotchner doesn't know where Spencer Reid's loyalties lie and if he can trust him.  
**Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Murder, Character Death, Love Potions, Rape, Discussion of Rape, Discussion of Child Molestation, Ritualistic Murder, Discussion of Ritualistic Murder, Child Abuse,  


Posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873486).


	5. Temporary UC Reid-Criminal Minds-Hotch/Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Haley and Jack going into WitSec, Hotch is pulled from the Unit Chief spot while he is still in the hospital. Rossi declines thinking that Morgan will be stepped up but no one expects who they get. Doctor Spencer Reid from the Domestic Terrorism Task Force.

**Title** : Untitled  
**Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
**Year** : 2009 (Season 5)  
**Tags** : Alternate Universe, Non-Canon Compliant,  
**Ratings** : R  
**Pairings** : None  
**Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, David Rossi,  
**Spoilers** : Up Through Season 5  
**Summary** : In the wake of Haley and Jack going into WitSec, Hotch is pulled from the Unit Chief spot while he is still in the hospital. Rossi declines thinking that Morgan will be stepped up but no one expects who they get. Doctor Spencer Reid from the Domestic Terrorism Task Force. 

There was a lot of noise coming from the bullpen. Doctor Spencer Reid didn't look up though as the sound of not quiet feet came closer and closer to him. He was sitting in the case discussion room, what he'd found the BAU called the round table room. He was reading over case after case after case that showed him why he was being chosen to lead the BAU's A Team while it's Unit Chief was in the hospital after being stabbed nine times by George Foyet, AKA The Reaper. The noise stopped and Spencer was left to silence again. He was waiting to see exactly who was going to come into the room and see who he was. He looked forward into seeing who it was. 

It was fifteen minutes and thirty three seconds later that David Rossi stepped into the round table room. 

"Can I help you with something?" Rossi asked. 

"Agent Rossi, is the rest of your team in?"

"Yes." Rossi seemed out of sorts a little with the fact that Spencer hadn't answered him the way that he thought he should have. Or actually introduced himself. 

"Good. Good. Can you get them all in here. Including," Spencer pulled the file that listed all the members but he didn't need to read it again, his memory more than made up for it but it was a show. He''''''d learned the value of not giving away all of his cards in his years on the Domestic Terrorism Task Force. "Analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Who are you?" Rossi asked. 

"I asked for your team, Agent Rossi, not questions. Please get them." Spencer watched as the man left the room, only then dìd Spencer frown. He had been told that the team had been briefed on the fact that he was coming in as the temporary unit chief until Foyet was caught. Spencer put all of his files in a pile and relaxed back into the chair. He knew where his issues would be with the team and it was Agent Derek Morgan and Analyst Garcia. Agents Prentiss and Jareau would be hesitant but not outright disrespectful and Rossi would keep his own council and see what he could do to ether help or hinder Spencer, outside of a case. 

The A Team of the BAU entered the round table room one after the other with Jareau taking point and Rossi coming in last. Morgan took the seat directly in front Spencer.

"Good morning, my name is Spencer Reid. Supervisory Special Agent and Doctor." Spencer looked at the team individually. "You are agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau. And Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. Correct?"

"What's this about?" Jareau asked.

"I will be your temporary Unit Chief until George Foyet is caught." There was silence for a few seconds as what he said sunk into their minds. Spencer watched incredulity came over their faces and then Morgan blew up.

"WHAT!" Morgan stood up and Spencer would have been scared except for the fact that he knew that he would be able to subdue Morgan long enough that the others would step in. If Morgan did touch him, he wasn't going to be nice about the discenpinlary measures. 

"Agent Morgan, sit down." Spencer didn't speak loudly but he spoke calmly. Morgan though did not sit down. 

"No. Why are they replacing Hotch?" 

"Temporarily. He's going to be in recovery for a while and then when he comes back, the Director doesn't want any issues to popup. He wants the capture of Foyet to be clean and that means that someone else lead this team. We will still be on stand down for a week while I familiarize myself with the team and with the cases that are open at the moment."

"Rossi, do something," Morgan demanded. 

"What do you want me to do? The Director put him into this place. I was asked and I turned it down. I figured that they would make you the temporary chief until Hotch got back. I didn't think they would pull someone else in. At this point if I tell them I'll take over it would be very evident why and then we will deal with a whole other string of issues."

"You are correct. I have been on the Domestic Terrorism Task Force for just over five years, straight from the academy. I was made Uni Chief of the New York field office's terror unit after the bombing that kill SSA Kate Joyner. A promotion that you turned down, Agent Morgan. I will not tolerate discord in the unit. I know that you are upset and this wasn't what you wanted to have happen but this is what has happened. Take the day to work out all of your feelings on the matter and tomorrow, one on one we can discuss it all." 

Morgan stormed out of the room with Garcia on his heels. Spencer watched them leave before he looked at the three that remained. Jareau was looking at him like she couldn't understand him and Prentiss was trying to profile him. He smiled at Prentiss before he turned to Rossi.

"Anything else?"

"Why weren't we notified about the change?"

"You will have to take that up with those above us, Agent Rossi."

"Doctor Reid," Prentiss started and waited for Spencer to look at her before she started to talk. "You have doctorate in what?"

"I'm sure that Analyst Garcia will be digging up all kinds of information on me, Agent Prentiss."

"I'd rather hear it from the horse's mouth, Sir."

"Reid is fine. I have degrees in Mathematics, Chemistry, Engineering, Psychology, Sociology, and History. I am also currently earning one on Philosophy."

"Are you joking?" Prentiss asked. 

"No, Agent Prentiss. I do not joke when it comes to education." 

Prentiss said nothing else but she stared at him. Spencer ignored her though and looked at Jareau.

"Before you leave today, Agent Jareau, we need to work on a press release about the attack on Agent Hotchner and what we are going to be doing moving forward. If you want to start drafting it, we can discuss it after I get back from another meeting."

"Yes, Sir." Jareau stood up and left the room with Prentiss on her heels. Rossi stared at Spencer for several minutes before he got up and left. 

Spencer looked at his watch and sighed. He would just make it when visiting hours opened up. He packed his files into his messenger bag and left the round table room. He locked his office and shut the door as there were sensitive files to do with open DTTF cases that he was still working on and would when he had the chance. 

The drive to the hospital that Agent Hotchner was in was short, given that it was rush hour and most everyone was at home after working all night or already into their jobs for the day. The Director had already give him the room number that Hotchner was in and Spencer went right to it. There were two guards on him at all times. An obvious one in uniform and a plain clothes who did rounds on the floor. Spencer flashed his badge at the guard at the door but the man held an arm out across the doorway, not letting him in.

Aaron looked up from the report that he was reading and frowned. He remembered reading the file on Doctor Spencer Reid in the aftermath of the case in New York. Dave had called to tell him about the shake up in the team and that it had blindsided all of them. Doctor Reid looked even younger in person than he did on his file. Aaron was shocked though that Doctor Reid was coming to see him. 

"Doctor Reid, please come in. Officer, go take a break."

"I'll wait for you to come back before I leave," Doctor REid said to the officer as he stepped away. 

"Doctor Reid, Dave said that you had taken over for me."

"Yes, Agent Hotchner, up until the team walked into the round table room, I wasn't aware that the team had not been made aware of the fact that someone else would be taking over. I was told that the team was expecting me by Section Chief Strauss."

Aaron wasn't expecting the candidness. Dave had been worried that Doctor Reid had been brought in to undermine the team and Aaron himself but this...

"Who put forth your name for the team?"

"Strauss but the Director is the one who instilled me as temporary UC and gave me my secondary set of parameters for what I am to do while I am here."

"Which is?"

"Honest reporting of everything within the BAU. Every single team. Every single person above me who I report to."

"He's eyeing someone."

"He has been for two years but he's found no opportunity to get someone inside the unit ad get an honest report."

"Either you are hoping that I'm to egotistical to get think I would get caught or you aren't looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you at all, Agent Hotchner. Should I be?" 

Aaron saw the intelligence behind those eyes. Aaron didn't know much about Doctor Reid other than what he had heard about the New York office in the aftermath. He had come in and got the office in perfect working order in under a year. Aaron wondered why he had decided to leave there to take a temporary position as UC of the BAU. If he and the team weren't the focus of why Reid was there, that meant someone above and Aaron wouldn't be shocked if it was Strauss. 

"No, Doctor Reid, you shouldn't be."

"Good, because your loyalty to your team is commendable, especially with what you have to face to do your job."

Aaron knew then that while Strauss had wanted him there to try and oust Aaron, Strauss was going to find an issue with what he was actually there to do. Aaron was going to talk Dave into bringing him his laptop so that he could do some research. His work laptop. He wanted to know everything about the man in front of him. The man who was going to leading the team while he was in recovery.

"Here is my card, Agent Hotchner. I look forward to when you return from leave." Reid stood up from he chair he had sat in but he didn't leave. Instead he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a very thick file. "This is my entire uncensored file for the things that you have clearance to see. I've included all of my academics as well. So that maybe you won't try and stress yourself too much."

"I want to warn you that Garca-"

"Will try and hack what she can hack? I've been made aware and so has those who protect the security of the terrorism unit. She'll be warned once and her computers killed the second time. I've left it up to my old bosses what to do with her."

"Dave said that Morgan didn't take it well at all."

"No. He didn't. I gave them the day to calm down and then tomorrow I will meet with each of them. I am going to handle this with care even if SC Strauss doesn't want to handle it with care."

Aaron looked at Reid. His confidence in himself shone through even when he was unsure of where he stood. Aaron had heard wonderful things about him.

"She drinks. I haven't confirmed if she drinks while at work but I know that he does more than just socially."

Reid looked at him, shocked.

"You have loyalty to someone who doesn't have loyalty to you."

"I don't want to make her made and she take it out on my team."

"You are a commendable man, Agent Hotchner. I mean it when I say I look forward to working with you."


	6. 00Q Dragons-James Bond-Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world at large knows of magic and has since it was reveals a thousand years before. But inside of MI6 secrets still abound. It's said that to become a Double O one has to kill twice. Only that's not the only thing. One has to have something a little more. A little special. One has to be a dragon. When M puts a new Q in place after the bombing of Vauxhall Cross, no one is more shocked than the Double 0's when this new Q is a Fae.

**Title** : Untitled  
**Series** : 00Q Dragons  
**Fandom** : James Bond  
**Year** : Around Skyfall  
**Tags** : AU: Magic Is Known,  
**Ratings** : NC-17  
**Pairings** : Pre James Bond/Q  
**Characters** : James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, M (Olivia Mansfield), Q, Tanner, Eve Moneypenny,  
**Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
**Summary** : The world at large knows of magic and has since it was reveals a thousand years before. But inside of MI6 secrets still abound. It's said that to become a Double O one has to kill twice. Only that's not the only thing. One has to have something a little more. A little special. One has to be a dragon. When M puts a new Q in place after the bombing of Vauxhall Cross, no one is more shocked than the Double 0's when this new Q is a Fae. 

James Bond entered the temporary MI6 headquarters like he owned it. Eyes were on him as he moved through the halls. There was a vibe to the place that James didn't like.

"Well, there you are, finally," M said. She looked him and down. James knew that his face was still haggard but he didn't care, his suit was pressed and nothing was out of place. While MI6 might have put his things from his flat into storage, there were three safe houses that he maintained that they hadn't touched. "Where did you steal the suit from?"

"I had it at Alec's."

"006 burned down his third flat three weeks ago. If it was there, it was destroyed. Try again."

James just smirked at her. She wasn't ever going to find out all of his secrets.

"Whatever was salvaged from Trevelyan's flat is in the Double O tunnels, which is where 006 will be living for the time being. You are more than welcome to join him."

"Oh, I'll find someplace to live. Don't worry about me."

"I don't. I only give a damn when you are messing up my life. Tanner will explain everything."

"And where will I find Q?"

"Major Boothroyd was killed in the explosion. The new Q is working, leave him alone. You'll meet him when you need to."

James glared at M but he didn't say anything at all. 

"Bond, with me," Tanner said. 

James turned to look at Tanner. He looked harried but no more than the other members of MI6. He could smell the magic gone wrong inside of the tunnels. Worry created bad magic and bad magic meant that things went wrong. James couldn't be happier to be going out on a mission.

"Where are we going?"

"Q hasn't set up shop in the tunnels yet. He's not found a spot he likes."

"What kind of Quartermaster did she find for us this time? It's going to be hard to top a Druid."

"He's a-" Tanner stopped when a Pseudodragon flew across the opening that Tanner was getting to in the tunnels. 

"When did MI6 get a Pseudodragon?" James asked. James was shocked. Pseudodragons were very rare outside of dragons havens. James hadn't seen one since he'd left Skyfall. There had been a nest of them living on the land the last time he'd visited, without Kinkade knowing. Even without James's family being there, the land was dragon and so to a Pseudodragon it smelled of safety.

"That is the Quartermaster's bonded familiar."

"M said that she'd never instill a Dragon as Quartermaster in her lifetime. Something about the Double O's being enough. "

"Q is not a Dragon."

"What is he then?" 

The Pseudodragon flew back down the corridor and flew right at James. As he ducked to miss getting a face full of Pseudodragon, James took a deep breath. He smelled Fae. He felt the magic of Fae off of the dragon as well. 

"A FAE!" James screamed before he turned to Tanner, watching the Pseudodragon out of the corner of his eye as he took in the look on Tanner's face. 

"I wondered if you were still that sensitive after three months away. Yes, Q is a Fae. Before we get that far though, you have tests to complete."

Five hours later, James was showering after his tests, he was alone and the adrenalin from the activity was coursing through his blood. His cock was half hard and he stroked it a few times to get it fully hard. He felt magic swirling around him and he saw the Pseudodragon looking down at him. 

"Shoo," James said and flung water up at the little thing. It huffed and James thought for a few seconds that it might try and roast him, M would hate it if he shifted inside the Double O showers again. Instead though, the Pseudodragon huffed at him again and then it seemingly smirked. James glared and the dragon glared back.

"Q is waiting for you at at the National Gallery, whenever you feel like you can pull yourself away from your self love." The Pseudodragon took to the air and then was gone in a swirl of magic. James wanted to hunt the little fucker down and show him who the bigger dragon was. Show him what a real dragon was like after being bonded to a Fae for his life. James washed off and just to spite the Pseudodragon, he finished jerking himself off. 

James shut off the water and moved towards the lockers where James had spare clothes. No one had touched his clothes thankfully. A small bit of magic and the suit smelled new and fresh but as he reached for it, it went from stone grey to light pink and by the time that he pulled it out of the linen bag in the locker, it was hot pink in color. James could feel the magic all over it. The little fucking Pseudodragon had magicked it to react to any magic done to it. James tried to reverse it but that turned the suit neon orange. James kept hitting the suit with magic until it was a light shade of purple that he could at least stand to wear. James dressed himself and looked in the mirror as he tied his tie. It was at least a grey tie that looked well paired with the suit. He'd have to live with his white shirt. He wasn't good as the clothes magic like some dragons were. James preferred others to make his clothes for him. He was good at death and had been for a long time.

As James left the Double O tunnels, he knew that several people were looking at him but he ignored them. He'd never worn a suit like he was wearing but he didn't care. He'd make the little dragon pay in some way. He'd find a way to get him back. James hit the edge of the zone of the MI6 druids protection and he teleported to the edge of the National Gallery's protection zone. The man at the door stared at him but James ignored him as he paid his fee to enter. James wandered through the halls until he found the one he was looking for. 

_The Fighting Temeraire_ wasn't the high list of things that James wanted to see in his lifetime. 

A lithe man sat down beside him and James looked at him, barely giving him a look before looking back at the painting.

"Always makes me feel a little melancholy. A grand old warship being ignominiously hauled away for scrap." The young man inhaled and then exhaled like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "The inevitability of time, don't you think? What do you see?"

"A bloody big ship. Excuse me." James moved to stand up and stopped when he felt the swirl of familiar magic. The Pseudodragon landed there on the bench to James's left. He stared at James until the Dragon stared back at him.

"007." The lithe man said, turning James's attention back to him. "I'm your new Quartermaster."

"You must be joking." James sat down and looked back at the Pseudodragon. "This is your master?"

"Why, because I'm not wearing a lab coat?" Q said before the Pseudodragon could answer him. 

"Because you still have spots." James knew that Fae tend to be young looking but this one didn't look much past the age where he would be allowed around humans, much less stronger races. 

"My complexion is hardly relevant."

"Well, your competence is," James spat at him. Boothroyd had been an old man by human standards before he even took over as Quartermaster of MI6. To have this young, upstart Fae taking his spot was insane. 

"Age is no guarantee of efficiency." The Fae smirked at him and James wanted to slap it off his face.

"And youth is no guarantee of innovation." James watched the Fae's face for anything but the young thing's eyes kept going up to James's hair. 

"I'll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field." The Fae exhaled over James's face and James felt his scalp tingle.

"Oh, so why do you need me? Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled."

"Or not pulled. It's hard to know which in your pajamas." James looked at the Fae again. "Q."

"007. Be careful around Kaiden."

"K," the Pseudodragon called out behind James. 

"His magic is all mischief and he loves to play. While you were worried about getting your suit a shade you could stand, you didn't see that your hair was changing colors based on your mood. Right now it's a lovely shade of red."

"It turned pink when he jerked off," K supplied. The Fae glared at it but there was no heat to it. James though felt that he wanted to shove the little Pseudodragon off the edge of the bench. James ignored him and tried to get his emotions under control.

"I got rid of it. Can't have you in Shanghai broadcasting all your deep emotions." The Fae handed over an envelope followed by a case. "Ticket to Shanghai. Documentation and passport."

"Thank you. And this." James opened the case and saw the gun.

"Walther PPK/S 9mm short. There's a micro-dermal sensor in the grip. It's been coded to your palm print so only you can fire it. Less of a random killing machine, more of a personal statement."

"And this?"

"Standard issue radio transmitter. Activate it and it broadcasts your location. Distress signal. And that's it."

"A gun... and a radio. Not exactly Christmas, is it?" James said it to hopefully get a rise out of the new Quartermaster. The man was competent so far but James felt like he was on a weird standing with the Pseudodragon getting laugh in at his expense. He'd known mischief makers. K and Alec were going to get along good and James was hoping that they never met.

"Were you expecting an exploding pen? We don't really go in for that anymore.007. Good luck out there in the field. And please return the equipment in one piece." The Fae gave him a weird look before he left. 

"Brave new world." James said to his retreating back.


	7. Daemons-James Bond-Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Komodo Dragon wasn't a typical Dæmon, but for James Bond it worked. It kept those around him at an arm's length. Too bad someone actually slipped through James's armor and made a residence in his heart before he knew it.

**Title** : Untitled  
**Fandom** : James Bond  
**Year** : Post SPECTRE,  
**Tags** : Dæmons, Alternate Universe,  
**Ratings** : R  
**Pairings** : James Bond/Q  
**Characters** : James Bond, Q  
**Spoilers** : Up Through SPECTRE,  
**Summary** : A Komodo Dragon wasn't a typical Dæmon, but for James Bond it worked. It kept those around him at an arm's length. Too bad someone actually slipped through James's armor and made a residence in his heart before he knew it.  
**Warnings** : Canon Typical Violence, Torture, 

MI6 was a hotbed of overly emotional Dæmons. It had to do with stress. There was always something happening so James ignored every single Dæmon in the building and he did it so well. His own Dæmon was a Komodo Dragon, cemented while he'd been hiding in the priest hole on Skyfall so long before. 

So when James slipped into MI6 and found that there was no excited Dæmons running around, he was a little shocked. He had slipped in through the tunnels that the DOuble O's used to come home without fanfare, especially after horrible missions but still, there should have been something. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he intended to figure out. R would know. R knew everything that went on at MI6. 

Q Branch was a ghost town, even for two in the morning. The night shift didn't seemed to have changed at all in the three months that James was gone. He looked around to try and find R. She was nowhere in sight. James frowned and saw that Q's office door was open, which was only allowed when he was working. James moved towards the office and found him asleep on the couch. James stopped when he took in the whole of the man in front of him. 

Q was covered in bruises from what James could tell as he could only see a single arm and his face and neck. James bristled because one of the bruises on Q's neck was a hand print. Everything was fresh and James knew that if he went over and touched that neck, the skin would still feel hot from the swelling. James moved farther into the office and grabbed the laptop, settling himself down on the floor where he could see both the door and Q. 

Two hours later, James was coming out of the mission reports that were logged on the internal MI6 server. He looked over at the still sleeping young man and pulled his phone from his pocket. He silenced the phone totally and started to text Alec. The Double O had known that James was on his way back to London and had made sure that one of the safe houses was ready for him to move into until he was able to secure a flat. James didn't ask him why he never knew that the Quartermaster had been kidnapped and tortured. Alec had been on forced leave for two weeks and given that the Quartermaster was kidnapped and rescued all in the same day, two days before, James knew that it was possible that the other Double O's hadn't visited Alec yet. 

"What are you doing here?" R asked, her voice soft.

"The report states that he won't go home. That he locked himself in his office and only relented when you promised that you wouldn't kick him out."

"He was taken from his home, that's not in the report because M is keeping it a secret. Bond, answer me or I will call security."

"I came to see why MI6 was so sullen, even for the night shift but when I saw him, I knew why. Where is his Dæmon?" James realized in that instant that he hadn't seen X at all. Xerxes was the Dæmon's name but everyone called him X and had before Q had become the Quartermaster. 

"X is in hiding. Q yelled at him when he wouldn't stop whining. No one has found him but then he could be anywhere in the tunnels. He has gotten adaptat hiding in the tunnels." 

James looked at Neit and found that he was already moving away from him. R sighed and James figured she realized that Bond wasn't leaving and wasn't going to tell her why he was there.

"Why hasn't he been forced home?"

"Because even M doesn't have the heart to make him go someplace he is scared of. He is trying to find a Double O that Q will stand long enough to actually go to their place. I think that maybe a retired Double O is better than no one."

"I'm not retired."

"What?" R asked.

"I left with Doctor Swann because there were a few things that didn't match up and M wanted more information."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because in a few hours, M will be sending you a hard drive with a lot of information that will be used to take down the rest of SPECTRE. H was afraid of a mole inside of MI6 still but I killed her two hours ago. Q was actually the one to find the trail leading to her but M wanted to keep her in place until i was able to get the root of the issue taken care of. The interim head of SPECTRE is dead and so are many of the underlings. MI6 will just have a few of the lowest level people to take out."

"We thought that SPECTRE was imploding. We were finding dead bodies left and right but never who killed them. Q is going to be pissed."

"Yes, well at this point in time I'll be thankful for any emotion from Q. What do they have him on?"

"He's unconscious at the moment. Eve drugged his tea and we didn't know it. I've barred her from Q Branch for the foreseeable future."

"Are there any other Double Os available?"

"Why?"

"I was going to crash at one of Alec and I's safe houses. I was going to see if one of the other Double Os would help me get Q there before he wakes up. There is no one that is going to get into the safehouse. He'll be safe and I'll make sure that he is cared for. M has me on stand down until SPECTRE is mopped up and babysitting is at least better than nothing." James wasn't going to go into the revelation that he had while pretending with Doctor Swann. He wasn't going to go into the fact that when he had killed her two months before in Prague, he'd felt nothing but he woke up every single night for a week with nightmares after of having to watch Q die. Hed only heard about the men who had tried to take Q after Blofeld had been in custody and James had started to sell the fact that he was leaving with Swann. "I also will need a vehicle of some kind that will do well on transporting Q to and from doctor's visits as the Aston Martin is not equipped for him."

"You still have it?"

"In one piece no less. I'm sure that Q will be thrilled. 009 is on premises for a mission that he's leaving for in three hours. I can delay it if needed. He will help you get Q settled in. Stacy will go to medical and get everything that Q will need for a few days."

"There was no medical report attached."

R huffed and moved over to the couch. She pulled the blanket away from Qs body easily and James saw the extent of the damage done to him. His entire right arm was in a cast and the fingers of that hand were in splints. "They left a hand intact so that he could hack of them. He was taken because of his past as hacker for hire. He never hacked governments and after he was done having who he was paid to hack, a leak would happen and the people who hired him, if malicious was taken down. He was brought into MI6 at the age of twelve. An orphan and raised to be what he is. He didn't break and was able to actually still hack who they wanted him to hack but it did it so that MI5 was tipped off and then a rescue was sent. The group that took him is dead. The three Double O's that went after him made sure no one was left alive. His arm is broken in three places, his fingers have a break each as well as dislocation. His legs were left alone but he has a fracture of the arch of his left foot from being stomped on. His entire body is a mass of bruises and his kidney function is being watched."

"He goaded them."

"Yes and his reasoning was all logical and it allowed him to piss them off enough they didn't watch him close when he finally gave in and started to hack. When the Double O's started to kill, Q killed the man inside the room with him and took his gun. He shot at 002 when he entered the room. Well placed to were it missed him but damaged his gun."

"PTSD?"

"He hasn't talked to Psych yet. He refuses to. Eve has tried to get him to talk and even Tanner but he's a clam. You though, you get under his skin and get him to talk when no one else can. Anything that helps him, I'll gladly do."

"Get 009 and we will get him out of hre before anyone sees. How long should he be out?"

"Eve gave him a good dose at least another four hours."

The sound of a yip made James turn his head, he saw Neit carrying X in his mouth. The Fennec fox was trying his hardest to escape from the lizard's hold but it wasn't working. Neit dropped X down on the floor of the office and guarded the door. X looked at James Dæmon with a frown on his face. James had always marveled at Q's peculiarity. Dæmons were almost always the opposite sex from their human but for both James and Q, the Dæmons were the same sex, male. Neit barely talked so many didn't realize it at all but X was a talker where Q wasn't as much of one so it was easy to tell with him. X turned away from Neit and jumped up onto his human. 

"Come on Xerces, play nice," R said but X just stared at her before curling upon Q's stomach. 

"Don't worry, I'm used to him. The last mission that I lost a piece of tech on hat Q begged me to bring back, X met me at the door to MI6 and glared at me as I moved through all of the places I had to go. Medical actually let him up onto the gurney with me and he just sat and stared. You go and get 009 while I find M and secure a car. You said you'd send Stacy to get what he needs?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's meet back here in an hour. I want to be ready to leave by then."

"You know that M isn't going to let you go without knowing where you are taking the Quartermaster right?"

"I have more than one safehouse, R. I will sacrifice one. I might actually make it my residence for this stay in England."

XxXxXxX

Q felt that he wasn't on his couch in Q Branch anymore. He also knew that he wasn't in medical. There was no sounds around him that helped him figure out where he was. The smell was a standard smell of a residence. He thought for second that he was at home. That someone had taken him home until he realized the smell of the sheets that he was on wasn't his own. He knew the smell but he couldn't place it with his drg addled brain. Instead he tried to roll over and then remembered why he was drug addled. He felt the throbbing of his arm and foot. Xerces whimpered at his side and Q reached out with his good hand but instead of soft fur, Q touched scales. His eyes shot open and he saw Neit laying there beside him. 

"Good morning," Bond said from the doorway. 

Q looked over at him, realizing his glasses were still on his face. He took in the casual clothes on the former agent and wondered if he was dreaming, or dead. Q closed his eyes and tried to will himself awake. Instead of that, Q felt Neit shift on the bed and Xerxes shifted and Q could finally feel him between his legs. 

"Q?" Bond questioned and Q knew that he wasn't asleep and he was in too much pain to be dead. Q opened his eyes again and found that Bond was right there. Leaning at the bedside, his hand reached out like he was trying to figure out where to touch him to not make him hurt. The smell of the sheets came back to him. It was the same scent that all of Bond's clothing had. It had to come from his dry cleaners. Q tried to sit up but he couldn't on his own. Instead, Bond's hand slipped to his neck, the only part of him that wasn't aching and supported him as Q slid backwards to sit up. Pillows were stacked behind him until he was lying against what he felt was a cloud. Neit moved up the bed, pressed into his side still but not hurting him. 

"What happened?"

"I am came back to London and found you knocked out on your couch in Q Branch. R and I talked. You are in one of Alec and I's safe houses. Only M knows exactly where you are, other than Alec. 009 helped me get you in the car and then Alec helped get you out here. He's in one a block over. You are safe here."

"Where are my cats?" 

"They are in my bathroom for now. Letting them calm down from the ride. R was wrong. You were supposed to be out for at least another two hours. R told me how to acclimate them. In a little bit I'll let them out to wander around in here with you." 

Q's brain was fuzzy from the drug that Moneypenny had used to knock him out. He knew how he got to where he was but he wasn't sure why he was at Bond's safe house. He wasn't sure why Bond was even back. Bond gently picked up Q's broken arm and laid it on a stack of pillows that Q hadn't even realized were being piled beside him. Neit's tongue slipped in and out of his mouth for a few minutes before he turned Bond and hissed.

"I want to get some food in you before I give you the pain pills."

"Where's a gun?"

"Under your pillow on your left pillow. It's you gun from your safe in the office."

"How did you get in there?"

"Q, I've known your passwords since a week after I came back after M's funeral. I don't use them unless I have to." Bond leaned forward and cupped the side of Q's face. Q just stared at him, thinking that he was in so much pain he was hallucinating. He turned his head away from Bond but the man's hand went with him. Q could feel a tear leaking out of his eye bt he didn't want to draw attention to it. He felt Bond's thumb wipe the tear away, anyway and it just made more want to come out. "I have toast and tea ready for you."

"Not hungry."

"I know you aren't but you need something on your tum before you stick the pain pills and the antibiotics on it." 

Q knew that Bond was stubborn enough to keep the pills from him so he nodded. Bond stood up and left the bedroom. Neit stayed where he was but Xerxes jumped off the bed and followed Bond. Q kept his hands to himself. He had touched the lizard once without meaning to. It had to have been what had drawn Bond into the room.


	8. Fallen-James Bond-Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond endured like he had for centuries, looking for that spark of life that came to him over and over. Fallen Angels aren't any better than Demons in the scheme of things but James has never cared about that. All he cares about is killing Angels when they cross his path, in his goal to never let them kill his love again.
> 
> *PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS AND TAGS LISTED WITH THIS ONE!*

**Title** : Fallen  
**Series** : Fallen Angel's Human & Immortal Loves  
**Fandom** : James Bond,  
**Year** : Casino Royale  
**Tags** : Demons & Angels, Canon Typical Violence,  
**Ratings** : NC-17  
**Pairings** : James Bond/Q,  
**Characters** : James Bond, Q, M (Olivia Mansfield),  
**Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
**Summary** : James Bond endured like he had for centuries, looking for that spark of life that came to him over and over. Fallen Angels aren't any better than Demons in the scheme of things but James has never cared about that. All he cares about is killing Angels when they cross his path, in his goal to never let them kill his love again.  
**Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Murder, Torture, 

Hands covered in blood, James Bond stared at the Vessel in front of him. He looked at the blood runes all over the floor of his home in London. The runes would have to be redone soon. He knew that he could do it at any point but he didn't like to. Killing a virgin and draining their blood left a distasteful feeling in his body. 

"Please," the Angel begged as she tried to escape again. Tried to call on her power to escape away from the bindings holding her. James wasn't even sure how she could move. Q Branch had given him so many tools over the years, some he kept, other he destroyed but the one that he had lodged inside of the Angel's Vessel's vagina was never supposed to be used for helping to hold a body on the table. It was a metal baseball bat that had spikes that could be retracted inside. The spikes had been inside when he'd shoved it inside of her before he deployed them the first time that she broke her bonds. She had screamed so high when the spikes had ripped open the walls of her most intimate place. 

"Please what? Stop? End this? I can end your suffering. Just tell me where they are keeping his soul." James cupped the side of the Angel's face, like he used to cupped the side of Q's face. Back when they were happy, back when James wasn't the monster that he was now. Well, not as much of a monster as he was. The Angel clenched her lips and James smack her face with the hand that had been cupping it. He watched as she jerked in her bonds and the bat inside of her stayed still, she moved. "The runes are going to make sure that you stay. Blood of a virgin and all of that." 

"Please kill me."

"Oh, no. I am not going to kill you." James hopped up on the table. He was wearing one of his best suits and the blood was never going to come out so he counted it a loss. The table was soaked in blood from the wounds made by the bat and the cuts all over the Angel's body. She was naked but her form did nothing for him. He lost himself in the female form but he never craved their touch. "I'm going to make you beg for death and then watch as the light in your eyes goes out."

"You are sick."

"I am. I'm sick, twisted, demented but I wasn't like this before. I was happy once. I had my human. He was mine, his love freely given. Your father cursed him. Or one of your brothers. I never got a straight answer. He's forever lost to me. He comes back but in the end, he dies. He only remembers who I am when I am holding his dying body. I'll never spill enough Angel blood. As long as Angels exist, I'll kill them." James grabbed the knife he'd let at the head of the angel. He drew it in a line down the Angel's throat column. It drew blood easily. Not deep enough to kill her but enough for more blood to spill from her. "You take him from me time and again, and you all call me evil, twisted, and despicable."

"I didn't do anything!" the Angel screamed and she jerked again. James heard the ripping of flesh as she was able to actually pull off of the bat. James slid off of her and watched as the blood pour out of her sex.

"Every Angel knows and no one does anything. He's human and he's being tortured."

"Go to Hell!" the Angel screamed and James watched as the light from her eyes died. James watched as the body died without the soul inside. The Angel had killed herself to stop from revealing what she knew and had killed a human at the same time. Of course, he wasn't ever going to let the Angel or the human live so really it was a blessing for the human. He frowned as he watched the blood that had coated her body dry as time passed. It had been pure luck, finding the Angel walking around London as he'd been trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do. M had called him home, he figured that he was being put up to Double O status. He'd need two kills and he knew that she had a mission for him. Killing humans was never the issue. To him they were insects, interesting insects but insects all the same. 

The ringing of his phone drew his gaze over to it. He had a standard MI6 issued cell phone but it was at home. It was on a relay to where no matter where he was in the world, the phone pinged him to be in a random location in London. He set it up that way for when he was gone. 

"Bond," James said when he answered the phone.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" M's voice was a screech on the other end. James grimaced. M was at least entertaining, her blood thirstiness was second only to his own. She entertained him more than most. 

"I had some business to wrap up before I left town, M. You know that Alec burned down our flat." Alec had taken too much of a liking to hell fire since he'd fallen from Heaven just days after James. "I was securing a new flat, without him."

"Trevelyan is still in medical with the burns, Bond. I'm well aware that he burned down the flat. Get in here as soon as possible." M hung up before Bond could say anything. 

Hours later, James looked at the second man he had killed. He had a job to do and a target. A general human who had done some stupid things and got on the radar of MI6. James couldn't wait to start the hunt.


	9. Here Kitty Kitty-James Bond-Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Alec never would have mocked if they had listened to their instincts. Q was a hunter after all.

**Title** : Here Kitty Kitty  
**Fandom** : James Bond,  
**Year** : Post Skyfall  
**Tags** : AU, Shifter, Pre-Slash, Questionable Science,  
**Ratings** : R  
**Pairings** : James Bond/Q  
**Characters** : James Bond, Q, Alec Trevelyan,  
**Spoilers** : Skyfall  
**Summary** : James and Alec never would have mocked if they had listened to their instincts. Q was a hunter after all.  
**Warnings** : Description of Torture, Medical Experimentation,

It was a 00 Agent's job to know everything. It's what had kept James and Alec alive for longer than all of the other 00 Agents. So it was a shock when after almost two years of working with Q, they both went down to Q Branch and found that there was a new smell.

"New shifter on staff!" Alec said with a gleam in his eye. It was rare for a shifter to take a job that wasn't a field agent of some kind. And for the new shifter to be on Q Branch staff meant that they felt the need to check them out. To see exactly what kind of shifter felt at home in the tech of the branch.  
As the doors of the branch opened, James inhaled. The scent was strong. There was no new boffin in the room. There was the strong scents of every person they were used to.

"Delayed shift?" Alec asked, puzzlement on his face. There were some shifters who didn't experience their first shift until late in life.

"No. This is an adult who has been a shifter for a long time." James looked around until he found Q, standing in front of the computer bank where he was when running a mission for a 00 Agent. He thought and knew that 003 was on mission in Russia. Silence came over the room as the boffins took in the sight of the two agents.

"R, who won the bet?" Q asked without even turning around.

"You did. It's 006 and 7."

"Hmm. Lunch for the office. I'm in the mood for curry."

"I'll have it ordered."

Q tapped on the keyboard in front of him for several minutes. Then screens flashed and James smiled as he watched a spectacular explosion on the screen. "003, mission objective obtained. R will have you a flight out as soon as you reach the city. Our satellites caught no one leaving."

"Copy that, Q. Have fun."

Q laughed and pulled out an ear piece. He turned and looked at James and Alec and they saw that his eyes were were ringed in pale green, like all shifters. He laughed at the look of shock on their faces. The younger man moved towards his rare used office, a flick of his head the only sign that he expected them to follow.

James stopped at the edge of the office as the smell hit him more fully. Q had been in his office for his smell to e so firmly all over the room.

"Do you remember five years ago when the scent and pheromone blocker came out of Q Branch for all shifters to use?"

"Yes," James said because he did remember. He'd been injected just two hours before a mission. He'd been the first agent to use it. It wasn't used on every mission, just stealth ones.

"That was backward engineered from a compound given to a man found by MI6 after being in the hands of terrorists. It took two years to obtain the version MI6 uses. There is a more potent version used that suppresses all shifter abilities, including eyes."

"And what does that have to do with you all of a sudden becoming a shifter?" Alec asked. James had a feeling that he knew the answer.

"The captive was injected with the compound after he proved his worth as a hacker, so that they could keep him. A locked, airtight room with only a food slot was his home for two months after he supposedly broke under torture. Two months of laying bread crumbs that Boothroyd had the Branch tracing. Then it was just days before the then 009 infiltrated, found him and to him out. Did you know that it takes seven years for all cells in the body to die and regenerate. I've been taking suppressors that block the modification of new cells but I've been unable to be myself for seven years. I shifted sometime in the night. Scared R when she opened the door to my office with my first cuppa."

"That's how you were recruited?" Alec asked. James looked at him.

"Yes and with 009's help I celebrated my independence from them with a spectacular explosion. After getting all the information about the rest of the organization onto a hard drive, 009 let me hit the button for the C9 that he'd scattered all around. It was the dead of night and we watched it burn for miles as we escaped on foot. I was relatively unharmed."

"And what is your form?" James asked, getting the topic away from such talk. 009 had died for Britain on a mission while James had been dead after getting shot off the train.

"Inconsequential." Q woke his computer with a tap of his enter key. He turned his front away from the two agents. Alec's eyebrow raised and James smiled.

"Don't tell us you are one of those guinea pigs with the long hair or an angora rabbit?" Alec's grin was massive as he moved closer to the boffin. Alec's interest in the young man was no more than a game, fake competition for James's real interest. So far Q had rebuffed them both. His only dates were with Eve and usually that was a pint or five after one of them two drove Q to drinking after a mission.

"Or one of those Polish Buff Laced chickens." James had gone after a mark that had one before. Feather duster was a nice nickname for it. "Or a Hairy Caterpillar. I could see you as that all sneak into getting into anywhere."

"Or even one of those Komondor or Samoyed dogs." Alec laughed and his eyes were sparkling. Q turned to stare at him. Showing his displeasure at being compared to one of those two dogs. "Or an Afghan Hound."

"That outrageous, Alec," James said. Affronted on Q behalf. "He's no dog. But what about the Bantam Hen or a Duster Budgie?"

"Spotted Apatelodes Caterpillar?" Alec asked before he shifted into his own form. His Stellar Sea Eagle was majestic. He flew the short distance to land on Q's desk, away from paperwork as he'd rip a batch to shreds once and if Eve was telling the truth all of MI6 heard the yelling they had got from that. James had got yelled at for not stopping his idiocy. James laughed before he shifted forms as well. His own form of a sleek black Bombay cat always made their Quartermaster smile. This time there was a narrowing of his eyes. James jumped up onto the desk, rubbing along Alec's side before he moved to get a rub from Q. For the first time ever, he was rebuffed.

"I know exactly why you chose those creatures. If you two weren't 00 Agents, your instincts would be telling you to flee and not mock." Q turned to fully face the agents and before either one of them could do a thing, Alec was in the air as Q's form shifted to a feline full of grace and by the looks of him around twelve stone. He pounced at James and he scrambled back and off the desk going for the couch in the corner. His mind didn't even process what kind of feline he was, he just went for safety. His mind calculated that if he made it to the back of the couch, Q couldn't reach him. From there he could plot and plan. The office door was shut but he'd made it out before. Alec let out a cry from somewhere above them. As James made it to safety his adrenaline let his mind process it all. A Puma. Of all the things that Q could be a Puma was no anywhere on his mind.

_James?_

_He is just playing, I think._ James thought back at his best friend. There was a link between all of the 00 Agent that had gone on missions before but Alec and he had been connected even before that. Interspecies communication was rare but for MI6 battle bonds forged what was needed.

 _Here, kitty, kitty._ A new voice whispered in James's mind. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected that at all but it made sense. His bond with Q as agent and quartermaster was closer than James had with any of the other 00 Agents. He heard laughter as he watched a shadow stalk around the couch. Then it was lifted up. James turned to see Q sitting there, in human form.

"I'm the Quartermaster of MI6, James and I have this entire office modified so that every species of shifter can be trapped or kept inside. That includes going after shifters under furniture." Q reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "But points for listening to instinct and running while trying to figure out a plan."

James was settled in his lap and as soon as he was, Alec landed on the top of his computer monitor. It had been modified with a strip of metal so that Alec wouldn't harm it. James gave into the pets that Q was giving him and settled down. A beep alerted them that someone was entering the office. James wasn't shocked to see that it was M and Eve.

"R was worried that there would be fur and feathers flying."

"Since MI6 has no lion, it seems that I am the King of the Jungle."

"At least the king of MI6," Eve said with a smile. M smiled at them but James didn't care. Q's fingers felt delightful on his fur.

"R has also informed me that 003's mission is over and you have been inside of Q Branch for a week now. Take the weekend Q."

"Sir." Q unfortunately pick James up from his lap and set him on the desk. James clambered to his feet. Jumping off the desk and landing in human form. Alec didn't change but swooped across the room to land on his shoulder.

"R is also going to lock your access from home. If something happens, she'll rescind it."

Q's eyes narrowed to just past M's shoulder and James's knew that there was no heat behind it. Q had done it before to her. Q Branch looked after themselves. It's why there was a room off to the left that was full of beds for rotating sleep schedules during high staff events.


	10. Operation: Seduce Q-James Bond-Bond/Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond knew that his mission was going to be hard. He just didn't expect that the hardest part would be not telling his mark that he wasn't who he was pretending to be. He also didn't expect to actually fall for his mark. Q should have been just another mark but he wasn't.

**Title** : Untitled  
**Fandom** : James Bond {Craig}  
**Year** : Skyfall Era  
**Tags** : Alternate Universe, Q is a Holmes, Skyfall Never Happened,  
**Ratings** : NC-17,  
**Pairings** : James Bond/Q  
**Characters** : Q, James Bond, M {Female}, Tanner, Eve, Alec Trevelyan,  
**Spoilers** : Skyfall,  
**Summary** : Bond knew that his mission was going to be hard. He just didn't expect that the hardest part would be not telling his mark that he wasn't who he was pretending to be. He also didn't expect to actually fall for his mark. Q should have been just another mark but he wasn't.  
**Notes** : Skyfall and Silva never happen in this. Instead James it coming back to England after a long term off the books undercover mission in the US.  
**Gift For** : dragonmage27

James Bond watched his target as he moved around the tea shop. The young man was thin but it wasn't a thinness of striving to be the perfect body size but more that he was lithe on his own added to what James knew was a habit of not eating enough every day. The young man wasn't poor but he was busy and with busyness was the habit to forget to eat. James had the man's entire file back in his new flat. Hidden in an alcove that had been built into the flat, hence why it was on the list of places for Double O agents to live in. Alec had the underground flat. Part because he wanted to stay there and the other was that it had a smaller chance of burning as it's walls were stone from the foundation. ALec had got back to London six months before James and he had ended up needing Q Branch's help, which was why James had his current mission. 

Two hours after arriving back in London a month before, James had been apprehended by Alec and Tanner. M had wanted to meet, away from MI6 for a mission. James had been tasked to seduce the new Quartermaster and figure out exactly where his loyalties were. James hadn't figured out why he was being tasked with it until he'd started to read the paper files given to him. If it existed inside of MI6, the Quartermaster knew of it. All of the Double O's files when he had taken over had been open to his purview. There had been two Double O's who hadn't been listed anywhere digitally with MI6, just in case and they were in sensitive missions. James Bond and Alec Trevelyan. Alec had ended up needed help with the mission so the Quartermaster had been read in on the mission that Alec had been on so when James's mission finally ended, M had wanted to make sure that Bond didn't waltz into MI6. 

A month later, James was firmly entrenched as his own name but an entire background had been created for him as a retired Navy man who now took odd jobs the world over to fix things. He had no clue how M had got a background created for him without tipping off the Quartermaster but James went with what he was told. His job would hopefully keep him from going insane. Tanner was the connection between him and M. A former MI5 agent was playing his go to between his jobs and him. Tanner would find jobs that were in MI6's best interest of Bond being the one to take them and Bond would. He'd just got back from a short job in the Caymans. He'd already given Angel everything and she had just left him in the tea shop. 

Q was moving around again to get another refill of water on his tea pot. The lady who ran the shop smiled at Q and flirted but Q's head was elsewhere. Probably full of coding. James stood up from his seat, grabbed his cup of coffee from the table, and moved to Q's table, taking a seat. Q turned around with his pot and stared at James. James though kept his eyes on his phone, using a mirror to keep an eye on Q as the young man stared at him. James smiled to himself when Q made up his mind on what he was going to go. 

"Excuse me but this is my table, kindly go back to yours," Q said as he sat down and opened up the lid on his laptop again. He started to type after he slipped a tea cozy over the pot. 

"You are working entirely too hard for an early Saturday morning." James watched as Q's fingers hesitated over his keyboard for just a few seconds. No one else would have ever caught it but James was trained to. 

"What do you care?"

"I saw you in here two weeks ago. You spent three hours working, ignoring everyone around you." 

"And that gives you the impression that I want you to bother me?" Q asked.

"No, I'm doing that because you intrigue me."

"I intrigue you?" Q asked as he set his hands down on the table. He turned in his seat to face James, looking him up and down. James knew what he looked like in a suit but suits were nameless and faceless. There were a lot of people on the streets who wore suits. Rushing about to and from while working. James had chose not to wear suits while talking with Q. He was in jeans and a thick, plush sweater. He knew what he looked like in it. There was the bare hint of the widening of his eyes. 

When Q had filled out his paperwork for MI6, he had wrote down gay for his sexuality in the questionnaire about weak points. When James had read over the questionnaire, he wanted to know exactly how someone as young as the Quartermaster had known every single one of his weak points and even told MI6 the best way to exploit himself. It was part of what made M suspicious of the fact that Q stated that he wasn't prone to pillow talk. That was James's goal. To seduce Q and get him to tell James everything. James didn't like to lose. He wasn't going to lose to a lithe wisp of a man who played with computers all day.

"You do. I like intelligence." 

"And you can tell by me sitting here at a computer for hours that I am intelligent?" Q asked. He looked at James like James was stupid. 

"You aren't writing a book. The combination of keys you are pressing doesn't do well for writing story unless you are writing in code. I'd say you are a computer programmer." James leaned forward in his chair and laid his hand on Q's knee. His fingers were brushing up towards the interior of his thigh. The click of a pen signaled that Q was moving. James felt it bite into the skin of his wrist. He almost jerked it away. 

"And you, James Bond are watching too close. Why are you here?" 

James thought for a few seconds that he had been made. He didn't move his eyes away from the young man though, he just stared. Q didn't look away but after a moment he pulled the pen away from James's wrist. He smiled at James before leaning forward. James wasn't sure what h was doing so he stayed still. Q leaned all the way forward and into James's personal space. James didn't back away even as what Q was going to do became obvious. The kiss as quick but just on the edge of not chaste enough of public but it did what Q wanted. James pressed into the kiss, showing his want of it. James had seduced men before, all walks of sexuality held information that James needed. 

"Hmm. Maybe you are truthful that you want to fuck me. Dinner tonight at Masala Zone."

"Which one?"

"I'm sure between your and Angel, you'll figure out where I live and at seven." Q packed his laptop up and stood. He took the tea to the front counter and the lady there handed him a to go cup. Q transferred the tea to it and handed over the pot. He came back to the table and grabbed his computer case. He leaned down, bracing an arm on James's thigh. "If you don't, you aren't worth my time."

Q was gone before James could even come up with a retort to that. James pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Angel. He had to find where Q was actually living. The house that he had down as his address was empty. Q went to it twice a week but never stayed long before he left again. No tail that followed him ever got farther than that. There were two other houses that Q did it with. He'd listed all three as his addresses. Being the best hacker in the world meant that one had a lot of people who tried to find them. The first flat was in Bayswater, the second in Islington, and the third in Camden, all locations that had a Masala Zone. There was another on the fourth floor of Selfridges Kitchen Food Court, and ones in Soho, Earls Court, and Covent Garden. None of the other four locations had any link with Q at all. 

James sat in the seat as he hadn't heard from Angel and she was usually quicker. James settled in for the long term, drinking his cooling coffee and waiting. Q was off for the day, having worked for two weeks straight with mission after mission going wrong for three Double O's in a row. If things went well inside of MI6, Q was going to have the next three days off after leaving that morning after a nap in his office before finishing off paperwork and leaving. 

Angel texted James half an hour later that she had lost him in Bayswater. James sighed and drained his cup of coffee and laid down a tip before leaving. He had a lot of work to do and only a few hours to do it. He had to find Q before he lost him. M would have his bollocks for garters if he did. 

XxXxXxX

Soho wasn't the place that James would have ever pegged a Quartermaster for MI6 to live at. Especially not in the flat above a sex shop. James only saw him in the window of the flat on accident. He'd been looking around the districts that held a Masala Zone to try and find him while Angel had worked online to do the same. He'd looked up at a squeaking pidgeon and saw Q's lithe form standing at a window, half naked. 

James found Q with an hour to spare before needing to be at Masala. He'd already changed into what he was going to wear out to dinner and so instead of going back to his own Marylebone flat, James had hung out across the street from Masala Zone to hopefully catch Q entering. At five minutes until the reservation, James slipped out of the dark doorway he'd been hanging in, snubbed out his cigarette and crossed the street. The Maitre'd at the door smiled at James as he entered. 

"Reservation under Q?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a reservation under that name. Maybe it's at one of the other locations."

James frowned. He tried to wrack his brain but Q never used anything but Q. As he was a quirky computer technician on paper for his fake job for MI6, it was easy to understand. Q was also stroppy and a wicked young man mentally. 

"How about under Bond?" James asked.

"Ah, yes Mister Bond. Your partner is already here." 

The Maitre'd led James to a back corner seat. Q was already seated at the table with his back to the room. Leaving James the seat that could see everything in the restaurant. James took that seat and smiled at James. Q had a glass of wine in front of him and it was half gone. 

"Do your routinely watch from a dark doorway?"

"I told you that you intrigue me. I like to take my time with things that intrigue me."

"You did look all dark and handsome in that doorway. So James, how did you like my sneak peek?" Q was grinning at him unashamedly. 

"What?"

"I watched you moving around in Soho from my rooftop. I took pity on you. What you heard wasn't a live pigeon. It was a recording that I've used in my job before. It drew your eyes up at the right time. You had spent an hour wandering around Soho to find me. I felt you had done enough work to deem you worthy."

"Worthy? I feel like I should be talking to your father."

"My father would be happy with anyone that I brought home. My older brothers on the other hand, they are the scary ones. So James, you are a modern day Simon Templar. Fixing things that go wrong world wide that do not fall under government purview. That intrigues me."

"Then we must be destined."

"You don't believe in destiny, James so don't even try that."

"You know a lot about me."

"You called me a computer programmer. I'm thorough in what I do and what I do is whatever is needed for me to by my employers. When things intrigue me I look into them. That's what I did this afternoon. I looked up everything about you. A simple face search gave me your name before." 

"I've met someone who has done so much to learn about me before our first date."

"On can't be too careful."


End file.
